


To Silence a Thought

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Sleep Deprivation, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: He'd do anything.





	

He would never admit it. Not even now, when the lines of exhaustion are all but evident around the dull colour of his eyes, the pale hue of his darker skin (darker than Tsukishima's, that is), the fact that he more often than not dozes off in class.

The first time he confronted his majesty about it was... _opening nine gates of hell, to be honest._

_  
_

Even at his worst, he didn't get so defensive or spat poison with a tone of voice sharp enough to leave even Tsukishima speechless.

The first and last time Tsukishima crashed into His Majesty's walls and was left with a bleeding wound to tend to.

 

_A touchy subject, for the lack of a better word._

 

As to why His Majesty can't sleep in a set number of days in the calendar year.

 

Tsukishima made it his business to know when that occurred ever since the first time it happened. He also grew wise enough not to touch the matter at hand so directly again, surprising even himself with that fact.

Was it the fact that His Majesty shut him out without a moment's notice or the silent despair in his eyes, for whatever quantum of time it was evident, that put him off of asking, he might never know.

Whatever it was, it was something His Majesty decided not to speak about. ( _For the time being. Tsukishima was a patient man._ )

As it would be, silence will prove once more to be the best method of conversation for them.

 

_It would begin in the moment Tsukishima caught a glimpse of His Majesty, the familiar empty expression slowly shoving, but only the keen eye could tell. His Majesty made a fantastic excuse to all but run from the team, the crowd, to seek out a much quieter place, that in the given moment being their rooms on the other side of the inn the whole team was celebrating their newest victory at._

_Tsukishima was in luck, no one dared ask him why he would get up and leave them all, save Yamaguchi, but as it would be, said Yamaguchi was stuck with some stupid game or another that claimed his attention long enough for Tsukishima to slip past the doors unnoticed._

_His steps are quiet, quick, merely the soft fabric of the yukata he wore could be heard if one would carefully lend an ear._

_The wooden frames slide open easily, just as quietly, as he tiptoes into the room._

_His phone is on the ready, with a special playlist opened just for His Majesty, the first tune softly playing as he slips his earphones over his captain's ears, without a word, before slipping next to him on the futon, shielding him from reality, providing a gentle darkness to help soothe the chaos his thoughts have become, silencing them._

_Wiping the tears as he finally falls asleep._

_  
_

The world can be such a suffocating place.

 

Which doesn't pose much of a problem – not any more, that is. His patience paid out the moment his King decided to open up to him, even if that took longer than anticipated. But Tsukishima didn't mind, not the least – he was happy he could be of use when the wave would crash down on him, relentless, ruthless and unforgiving.

What did pose a problem was to come a bit later on, seeing how Tsukishima was and remained the only one who knew.

He, however couldn't be of much help when they were apart.

Training camps, college, tours throughout Japan for volleyball matches and all that came with it would serve to separate them from time to time.

His Majesty's thoughts _did_ lessen their assault over time – their frequency of appearance, if nothing else.

What had Tsukishima restless when tournaments outside Tokyo would take place was the fact that he couldn't be there sometimes. Especially if nothing happened in a while.

His King still remained silent, and Tsukishima would rather ask the Grand King for a favour than say a word.

Luckily, neither would have to.

 

_That loyal watchdog had more than pretty eyes and a knack to drive Tsukishima's patience thin and blood-pressure through the roof all the while playing the sweet card by His Majesty._

He had a sharp sense when it came to correctly interpret his Majesty's moods.

 

As much as that tended to irk Tsukishima and wish for his ultimate demise – it would prove of irreplaceable worth.

He could never substitute for Tsukishima, in a sense, but he didn't mind. Having the opportunity to spend time with him was more than enough. Always was and always would be.

Upon that revelation, Tsukishima all of a sudden had two things less to worry about.

Which would be confirmed each time His Majesty's thoughts decided to come back crashing down with a vengeance.

 

_He would come home and spot two pairs of shoes – all that he needed to know his King didn't have a full night's rest after an exhausting week. One glance and he knew the heavy thoughts and the loud world had His Majesty tight in their grip._

The relief that would wash over Tsukishima upon the sight of his King and the damn watchdog sleeping on the covers of the bed in the guest room is borderline ridiculous, if he really thinks about it. Not once did he ask himself how would Yamaguchi or Hinata or anyone else for that matter, react if they were ever to witness what he sees once in a while.

Curly McPerfectSpike, as Hinata and Tanaka once dubbed him, happily taking a nap on His Majesty's back, just like some puppy, the smug bastard, making sure the younger was all set and comfortable, breathing deep enough for Tsukishima to know his very soul is asleep at that moment, too.

He drops everything and joins in, moving the setter gently so that he's now comfortable on Tsukishima's chest, which he senses, even through that heavy veil of sleep, and appreciates by snuggling closer, even if by a tiny bit.

Of course the watchdog does the same, attentive little shit, waking up to see what's going on, not bothering to cover his disappointment with Tsukishima's presence and once more completely ignoring him as he again makes himself comfortable – this time, wrapping his arms around him as well.

Like Tsukishima always said – sly underhanded mutt with enough courtesy not to pull any stunts or moves that would be deemed as suspicious or would be interpreted as harmful to the King's reputation and damaging to his relationship with Tsukishima.

Snuggling him like this was out of the question when Tsukishima wasn't there to see it, as weird and utterly ridiculous as it sounds.

Which would serve two purposes – one, no funny business, and, two, to piss Tsukishima off, even by a fraction.

Worked like a charm every time.

 

(Though, Tsukishima couldn't deny the sheer aesthetics of those two, even if he tried.)

 

Not like he was about to proclaim it, either.

The non verbal agreement they seemed to have made at some point served all of them well. No hard feelings, no awkward situations, no mess whatsoever.

(Even if both Tsukishima and Sakusa would have wished for it to be unnecessary, for His Majesty's sake.)

(Which was also one of the reasons Tsukishima came to terms with Sakusa's existence in his King's life.)

(Their mutual wish, however, didn't stop them from throwing witty insults (Tsukishima) and purposefully throwing vague implications that could be interpreted in so many ways with a gentle display of affection – in the open. (Sakusa.) All that low key, of course, so not to worry the one they were doing all this for.)

That little war they fought between them caused many a weird look and slight caution, open confusion and down right jaw drops, but they knew better and neither cared to even be bothered to explain so they didn't.

Just the thought of several expressions on the faces of certain people was enough for them to turn all that into one big teasing, without ever uttering a single word, keeping them all guessing and promptly confused.

Just like it was enough to have Tsukishima smirking as he threaded through his King's hair, gently, softly, enjoying the feeling of silky strands between his fingers, happy as a child on the inside that he can finally get some rest, his own ego basking in the warmth that enveloped him.

Even now, he couldn't resist the stupid thought of his King seeking him out, holding his shirt tight, being the one without whom he could never really relax.

(Sakusa wasn't jealous, they had a different kind of relationship he was more than happy with, and that also served to piss Tsukishima off once upon a time.)

(They came a really long way with that one.)

Ego trip aside, deep down he would never stop wishing his King would one day come to not need all of this. In this particular way.

 

_But..._

_...to silence a thought..._

_...he'd agree to anything._

 

_(Even letting the mutt sleep on the bed.)_

 

_(To which Sakusa only curled around Kageyama more, as if to spite him.)_


End file.
